


Conference Love

by moonlightgalleon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Model United Nations AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/moonlightgalleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus meet during the Model United Nations conference organized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. Do not hesitate to leave comments on what is wrong or what you find nice. If you have any questions or anything you have to say here is my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wolfstarshipper-potterhead  
> (Not sure if the link works so it's wolfstarshipper-potterhead)

Day 1  
The D-Day was finally here. The day for which they trained, spent all-nighters and practiced during all their lunch times was here. The Model United Nations conference took place in Hogwarts. Remus felt a bit uncomfortable in his formal suit. He preferred his large sweaters and cardigans to this but their English Teacher was formal "You'll all wear formal clothes for this conference or you'll hear from me. Get that clear." He sighed, resolved to spend the day in those clothes and followed the rest of his delegation inside. They were a bit early because James wanted to meet his boyfriend Regulus before the start.  
James spotted Reg and his delegation on the other side of the auditorium and literally sauntered there. Remus debated for a second with himself between staying with Lily and Marlene( who already started snogging each other) and being the third wheel with Jegulus(as James insisted in calling their relationship much to the dismay of Regulus). Well at least with James he wouldn't spend his time staring into the void and could at least start a conversation with the delegates with Reg. He catch up with James midway and smiled at his friend enthusiasm. Who would have thought the literal princes of the two opposing schools (Gryffindor and Slytherin) would be so damn happy together.  
"Hey love" James said sliding his waist across Reg's waist and kissing him in the cheek. He blushed slightly but was used to James usual affectionate self.  
"Hey yourself!" Reg answered back. "Hello Remus. How are you?"  
"Pretty fine. Just a bit nervous you know."  
Regulus then proceeded to present of the delegation. "Here's Gilderoy Lockhart, Peter Pettigrew and my big brother and our Head of Delegation, Sirius. Guys this is Remus-a friend of James."  
Remus breath catch in his throat. Sirius was truly beautiful with his long black hair braided in a French plaid, wearing winged eyeliner which could slay and a smear of gloss in his pouty pink lips.  
As Sirius smirked, Remus realized he was staring for a long time and was brought back in the moment.  
They discussed for some minutes- learning they'll be near each other since James and Remus represented Bhutan while Sirius' delegation represented Bolivia.   
"Delegates please settle down. The opening ceremony will start shortly. Thank you." a soothing female voice said. Apparently she was the Secretary General of the conference. There was a huge shuffling in the auditorium while James kissed Reg once more and the six of them made to move to their desks. Remus held Sirius' gaze for some time before moving. The two of them didn't talk a lot during those past minutes. They simply learnt that they would be in the same commission after the General Assembly, though Remus caught the other boy looking at him several time.  
Once at the Bhutan desk, Remus noted that there were two small flags of the country in their table which was covered in a deep blue cloth. They had to sit with two members at the front (that is on the table) while the two others sat just behind them. They decided to separate Lily and Marlene cause "you need all your concentration if you want to rock that country statement" James said in his most mother-hen tone. So they ended up with Lily and Remus in front and Marls along with James at the back, which ended sitting next to Regulus.  
Once seated, Remus realized he was next to Sirius and was close enough to note his scent: cigarettes, spicy tea and some cologne. They simply grinned at each other and his stomach did a somersault at that.  
The ceremony started with the National Anthem and the speeches of the organizers, guest of honor, S.G. and D.S.G. (deputy Secretary General). The speeches took around the whole morning and needless day they were all bored.  
Finally arrived the moment where the drawing of lots took place. The country selected would be the first to read their country statement in front of an assembly of around a thousand people. No-one wanted to do this first.  
"Thailand". They all let out a breath.   
The delegate of Thailand went on stage and read the country statement. The delegates from Tibet, Togo and Tonga were standing in a line in a corner, ready to go on stage. Once again, he relaxed. The procedure continued for some time until they moved to Algeria and then he noticed that Lily was dropping the desk really hard and her face was steadily becoming redder.  
"Lils, it's fine. You're going to do well. We've practiced this so much. Take a deep breath-you'll do well no matter what." Remus said in his calmest voice. Lily gave him a strained smile but seemed visibly calmer. He turned and noticed Sirius giving him a curious gaze and a soft smile playing on his lips. Sirius winked at him and rose to go to stand in the line for his country statement. Remus sat still on his seat and felt his face growing hot, choosing to ignore Gilderoy's indignant squawk, Reg's eye roll and James' snicker.  
He noticed Lily looked like she was ready to go on war while Sirius was looking in his direction. He could not be sure at what he was looking but he had an inkling.  
Lily spoke magnificently, catching the attention of the assembly while Sirius spoke like he owned the auditorium and looking very much at ease.  
When Lily was back, he hugged her and praising her sincerely.  
Sirius came back still maintaining eye contact with Remus. As he was seated, Lockhart threw himself on Sirius trying to kiss him on the mouth-only getting his cheek. Members of the security came and asked Gilderoy to be more quiet or he'd be out out. He was annoyed but agreed nevertheless.  
At some point, Remus removed his coat and rolled the sleeves of his long-sleeve shirt this exposing his moon tattoo. Sirius noticed this and snickered and wrote 'Moony' on his papers. Remus rolled his eyes but had a playful smile on his lips.  
When finally Zimbabwe finished reading, it was already the end of the first day. The S.G. gave her report on the day and instructions to be present early tomorrow morning. They would start debating in the commission rooms tomorrow.  
The eight of them decided to stay together and grab something to eat from the canteen. Sirius slid next to Remus on their table.  
"So, gender commission tomorrow? Ready?" Remus asked in a low voice to not disturb the conversation of the others.  
"Yeah! I asked and insisted to be in that commission. I mean each year it's only on the cis genders fighting for equality. I wanted to include trans and non-binary as well this year. I wanted representation since I'm a trans man."  
Remus nodded at that and added "I've mentioned non binary as well in my debates, you know."  
From there the conversation continued into their favorite moments today and their expectations for tomorrow. Gilderoy left a bit earlier mentioning something about his beauty sleep.  
"He's only here because he is president of student council and the son of the teacher responsible for selection." Sirius muttered. Remus raised his eyebrows at that then Sirius elaborated. "Well also because he wants to get into my pants."  
"And you wouldn't want that?"  
"No, I'd rather someone else gets in there," Sirius said with a lecherous grin.  
Remus simply rolled his eyes at that though his insides felt all funny.  
After that, they continue the conversation with the others. At some point, Sirius looked at him and took his hand asking his permission. Remus nodded and feeling bold, he laced their fingers together.  
Just before leaving, Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek, very close to his mouth and slid his hand behind Remus' neck pulling his forehead,close to his.  
"I loved meeting you today, Remus Moony Lupin," he said in a low and slightly raspy voice.  
"It's John" Seeing the other boy blink at this, he added "My middle name is John not Moony."  
Sirius blinked once more before throwing his head back in a full laughter. His eyes still crinkly, he kissed Remus again on his other cheek and whispered his goodbye.  
Day 2  
Remus was high on nerves in this day. Today and tomorrow were what would determine the best delegation awards. Out of the 200 delegations present, only 18 wins the title. There was also the 'Best delegate' award which was given to the delegate with the highest marks in each commission-so only 16 delegates wins the title. He really wanted the 'Best delegation' title. They had all worked very hard for that-practicing during their lunch times, any free periods and during their weekends.  
Shaking his head a little as if to chase those thoughts, Remus made his way to join the others. James, Peter, Reg and Sirius were already here. Reg was on James' lap-all the four boys were discussing something passionately, though at this distance Remus could not make it out.  
Sirius visibly lightened up when he saw the other boy approaching, putting out his hand to pull him close. This time, Remus kissed him on the corner of his mouth, surprising him very pleasantly. Giving him a warm smile and lacing their fingers together, Sirius said in a very businesslike voice "Moony, can I or can I not wear a flower crown in there?"  
"I think that you should go in first then wear your crown."  
Apparently everyone like this answer and gave him a smile before steering the conversation into the day events.  
Once in the auditorium again, the S.G. greeted everyone and directed every delegate to their commission room along with their Chairpersons and the Jury members.  
In there, Remus noted the classrooms were quite plain with pale green walls. There was a large desk in front (this would be where the 3 chairpersons would sit), a smaller one in a corner (for the Jury members) and there was 2 blocks of tables in each side of the room. Both boys were glad to note that once again they would sit next to each other and Sirius was made to sit next to each other.  
The session started with the Chairpersons presenting themselves and the first resolution. "Delegates, we will now proceed to the first resolution with question of 'Taking adequate measures to ensure gender equality.' Delegates wishing to read the resolution please raise your placards."  
This was the resolution Sirius prepared for. Looking at him from the corner of his eye, Remus noted that the other boy looked a bit grim. Placing his hand in the black-haired boy's hand, he squeezed his fingers and smiled reassuringly at him. After some time, Sirius was recognized for a debate and Remus' mouth was opened in a perfect 'o'. Sirius talked like he owned the floor, not even reading from his notes and always maintaining eye contact with everyone in the room though his eyes searched for the amber ones more often than others. He even answered the questions with a casual elegance that left everyone in awe.  
At the end of the day, both Remus and Sirius had debated twice and answered more or less the same amount of questions. The delegate from Bhutan was pretty happy about the day-his content was good and he was satisfied with his delivery.  
Once again in the G.A., Marlene asked to sit next to Lily since "she didn't get love the whole day and would like away if she didn't get to do so now" and James sat next to Reg at the back. This Remus ended up sitting bored to death behind Lily. Honestly, he was missing Sirius even though the other boy was less than two meters away from him. His phone buzzed at some point during the report of the S.G. He almost ignored it but then he saw Sirius' name flashing. He shot him a look and unlocked the phone to see his message.  
"A dentist and a manicurist fought tooth and nail"  
He barely suppressed a giggle at that and earned a strange look from James and Reg and a smug one from Sirius.  
"That was a lame pun. Thank God you're pretty."  
He was awarded with a bright red blush on Sirius' cheekbones.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere ;)"  
They were dismissed just as Remus started typing his answer.  
Once again they want to eat something in the canteen. However, this time Gilderoy sat next to Black. Sirius smiled apologetically at him, while Lockhart shot him a smug smirk and placed his hand on top of Sirius'. Remus glared daggers at it the whole moment. When the group made to move, Sirius shot him a look and pleaded for him to hang back a while. Lockhart was already pulling on his hand when he shook his head and said: "Erm I have to buy some water. I'll join you outside."   
"I am really sorry Moons, I tried to pull away but he was so clingy."  
"It's fine. Can't say you were enjoying it." Then he feather kissed the whole of his face while expertly avoiding Sirius' lips.  
Sirius felt kissed stupid without having been properly kissed, he grabbed Remus' hand and went outside forgetting about the water. Luckily, Gilderoy had already left.  
Day 3  
The day started as usual with The assembly in the GA and the S.G. proceeding to give instructions for the day. Then, just after that, she informed them of some fun survey("it's for fun delegates. It will not affect the other awards." Each one of them were given a sheet of paper where they had to tick their favorite couple for each specified category. The shock came with the first three categories.  
The nominees for the most 'sickening in love' couple are  
1\. James Potter (Bhutan)/ Regulus Black(Bolivia)  
2\. Benjy Fenwick (Mauritius)/ Dorcas Meadows (Nepal)  
3\. Frank Longbottom (Maldives)/ Alice Clearwater (Maldives)  
The nominees for the couple who 'can't keep hands off each other' are:  
1\. Bellatrix Lestrange (United Kingdom)/ Rodolphus Rabastan (Israel)  
2\. Nymphadora Tonks (Rodrigues)/ Fleur Delacour (France)  
3\. Lily Evans (Bhutan)/ Marlene McKinnon (Bhutan)  
The nominees for the couple always making heart eyes at each other are:  
1\. Remus Lupin( Bhutan)/ Sirius Black (Bolivia)  
2\. Cedric Diggory (China)/ Viktor Krum (Bulgaria)  
3\. Dean Thomas (Italy)/ Seamus Finnegan (Madagascar)  
Remus felt his face growing very hot and was sure his face was now an ugly shade of red. He looked up and saw Sirius slightly red but smirking as well. He was nominated for best hair cut- there was a picture of him with the flower crown on him. James looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh and hence had a constipated look on his face. Remus resolved himself to vote for his friends and he hesitated a split second before ticking the square next to his and Sirius' name. He rose to leave the paper to one of the nearby secretaries.  
After that, they moved for one last time in their commission room. Sirius caught up with him and asked him in a very low voice if he was embarrassed because of him. "Of course not. It's just I am a bit shy regarding this. It's not because of you.I assure you," smiling reassuringly at Sirius. They spent the better half of the morning debating on the resolution where Remus was a sponsor. Both boys debated only once and answered the same number of questions. It seems that they were pretty close on the number of marks at the end.  
They went straight to the G.A. after the session and finally getting seats close this time. Everyone was pretty bored during the closing speeches and reports and were eagerly awaiting the time for the prizes. When finally, came time for the announcement of the best delegations, everyone held their breath and tensed a bit. Remus was holding Sirius hand in an iron grip.  
"Andorra!"  
Lily was counting the countries on her fingers. If they were going in the alphabetical order, thus if they jumped from them and went directly onto the other countries, it was over for them.  
The four delegates representing Andorra went on stage to claim their prize and staying there.  
"Austria!"  
Two down, sixteen titles left.  
"Bhutan!"  
Remus froze for a split second before hugging James, Marlene and Lily so hard that they were gasping for breath but smiling. He hugged Sirius next and felt his lips on his neck. Then, the four of them rose to move to stage. Remus found himself crossing his fingers so that Bolivia was shouted next. They received their medals and moved to the corner along with Andorra and Austria.  
"Bolivia!"  
Remus' grin was so huge that it threatened to split his face. Sirius was glowing in the light, took his prize and came next to him whispering words of praise and joy in Remus' ear. Regulus and James kissed at some point and the audience erupted in wolf whistles. After the twelve other delegations came, they all moved back to their places and waited for announcement of best delegates.  
"The best delegate for the Disarmament commission is..." James tightened his hold on Reg's hand, "...Regulus Black from Bolivia!"  
James threw himself at his boyfriend kissing and hugging him before finally letting him go to fetch his prize. When he came back, Sirius hugged him hard before pulling back with suspiciously bright eyes.  
"For the Economy commission, the best delegate is Fleur Delacour"  
They all heard a shriek and saw her fetching her prize.  
"For the education commission" they all held their breath at that,"...Lily Evans!" Marlene kissed her soundly.  
After some time, they finally moved to the Gender commission. Both Remus and Sirius held their breath at that, their knuckles white from holding too hard.  
"The best delegate of the Gender commission is.... Remus Lupin!"  
All the 3 Bhutanese delegates, along with Reg, Peter and Sirius jumped onto him hugging and kissing him from all sides. He looked at Sirius and the boy shook his head as if to say "I’m happy it's you."  
When he came back to his place, Sirius turned to him. "I am happy it's you Remus. You deserved it and you can't believe how proud I am right now!" Feeling all funny inside, Remus kissed him again all over his face.  
Both Peter and James won the title of best delegate of the commissions of Health and Food and Agriculture respectively.  
"Well delegates, time for the result of our earlier survey! The winners for the most 'sickening in love' couple are.... JAMES POTTER AND REGULUS BLACK!" The two of them went hand-in-hand on stage to fetch their prize and kissed for good measure.  
"The winners for the couple who 'can't keep hands off each other' are... LILY EVANS AND MARLENE MCKINNON!"  
Suddenly, Remus felt all shy and could not bring himself to look at Sirius. He knew what would be coming next and could not decide whether he wanted or not to win.  
"The winners for the couple always making heart eyes at each other are REMUS LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK!!!"  
Looking back at Sirius, he found the other boy gazing back at him with such a loving expression that he simply nodded and pulled him to move up stage.  
Back in their places, they simply smiled and sat back.  
After the conference, they all were all going to the after-party. They just had to wait for around one to two hours before their common transport came.  
Sirius simply pulled Remus at some point while they were waiting to a small garden with all kinds of strange sculptures. They strolled for some time.  
"Remus I really...fancy you. You're fit as hell and God, so funny and maybe I read everything wrong but I would really like to date you," he finished with flushed cheeks and staring at Remus shoes.  
Remus took a step close, pinched the other boy's chin and raised his head, "I would love to date you Sirius Black" he muttered against his lips.  
"Can I kiss you please?"  
"God yes, please!" Then their lips crashed together. Sirius didn't expect Remus to be so dominant and forward in their kiss. He prodded with his tongue, biting and sucking on his bottom lip and drew his tongue on his bottom lip-at this Siirus shuddered causing Remus to chuckle lightly.   
After some time, Sirius' phone buzzed. It was a text from Reg: 'the bus is here. bring your stupid ass here now'  
When they joined the others, Reg said in a loud voice:  
"Finally! They've been eye-fucking each other for 3 full sodding days! About time they got their shit together!"  
Remus and Sirius simply grinned at each at that.

Epilogue  
The next year, they were the Chairpersons for the MUN conference.  
Remus was preparing the tally sheets when he felt strong arms hugging him from behind, lips kissing him on his neck and then finally asking :"alright love?"  
"Right now? Everything is perfect."  
And really it was. They were together for a year now, were planning on going to the same university and renting a flat along with James and Reg. Nothing could be better in that moment.


End file.
